


War of Roses

by Pandamomochan



Series: Opposites Eventually Attract [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Smut, i honestly think they were both being childish, no good comes from outside interference, so they get what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark have an argument over who has the most self-control. The only way to solve their debate, see who can go the longest without sex before one of them finally cracks. Of course, no one decides to play fair…</p><p>Part of a series but can still easily be read as a standalone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show a Little Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been awhile since I updated this series. Honestly, I tried to write this fic five times, but I’ve been suffering from some terrible writers block and deleted all five of the drafts before this…
> 
> I actually gave up on writing this story months ago, but then I woke up yesterday morning, I couldn’t stop writing. I wonder what triggered all of this because I need this to happen more often, lol. Oh well, please enjoy :)

Bruce couldn’t remember how many times he could say he was thankful for his cowl. Of course, it was a mask unlike any other that housed an array of crime fighting gadgetry that aided in his never ending battle against crime.

However, at this particular moment, the thing he appreciated it for the most was something far more practical, and that reasoning was the fact that it did such an exceptional job of hiding his face.

Right now, sitting in the meeting hall during one of the league’s quarterly reviews, Bruce Wayne, the vigilante Batman, thanked his family’s fortune for the development and creation of his veiling disguise.

The mask with the special lenses that concealed his nearly blacked out irises. The thick lead plated Kevlar that hid flush crimson cheeks and sweat covered skin. 

A low rumble tremored its way down the man’s throat and started to form the basis of a growl. 

Yes, good thing for his cowl. The thing he was certain was hiding the throbbing vein protruding from his temple. At this point, he’d rather not explain the relatively large and garish artery to the eyes of the room, because to do that would require the vigilante to use his voice, and that was something Bruce really didn’t want to do right now. No, he was too certain that if anyone heard him speak, everyone, including the source of his frustration, would discover just how incredibly uncomfortable he was.

So what exactly put this typically stalwart levelheaded crime fighter in such a position? The one where he had to force his legs crossed under the table and had bare white knuckles fisted beneath his gloves.

****Fifteen minutes before the meeting****

“What are you doing in her-” the slightly damp Bruce protested.

Before the sentence could fully finish forming, Bruce’s mouth was suddenly occupied with something other than words.

The taller man immediately jammed his tongue past the unsuspecting hero’s lips and made fast work of wrestling Bruce’s tongue into a state of complete and utter submission. So stunned was the man by the bruising and aggressive kiss, he barely had time to react let alone think.

This state of a clear and blank mind definitely posed a problem for Bruce because without a functioning brain, the only thing left controlling his body was muscle memory. A body that was all too familiar with the feel of his lover’s touch. Strong hands which only spent a few seconds lingering at his waist and hips, before sliding their way further downwards until they reached the perfect position to fondle Bruce’s firm tight ass.

Bruce held back a whimper as Clark crushed his entire form against him pinning the vigilante between the shower stall and the Kryptonian’s body. 

A knee slipped up Bruce’s leg, lifting the smaller man so that he was seated against Clark’s thigh, his feet no longer touching the ground as the weight of gravity forced Bruce’s groin down and around the muscular appendage. Now there was nothing Bruce could do to hide his steadily rising erection as Clark’s hands glided up Bruce’s slightly raised legs and lingered between his inner thigh.

Bruce bit down on the back of his hand and stifled back a moan. At some point during his fondling, Clark had abandoned Bruce’s lips for his neck and throat, and now Bruce could no longer smother his sighs and groans inside the Kryptonian’s mouth.

Clark pulled away from the wet dripping mess that was currently Bruce Wayne, the man’s skin so flush with desire it was emitting enough heat for even his unnaturally hot body to feel. 

Bruce’s heart was racing so fast, Clark didn’t even need super senses to hear it as it wrecked against the man’s chest in a flappable rhythm.

Slowly Bruce opened a foggy blue orb, his body still drunk off of Clark’s touch, and his mind hazy from the unsuspecting attack. 

The superior smirk gracing the Kryptonian’s lips was almost enough to rob Bruce of his seduction. However, before his anger could completely sober him up, Clark brought a hand to Bruce’s lower abdomen, the taut muscles jerking at the blithe touch, anticipation swelling up between his legs and stealing the furious words edging his mouth.

Clark’s fingers grazed the bulge sopping through the towel which by some miracle was still hanging from the billionaire’s hips. Slowly he leaned in so his breath touched Bruce’s ear, the deep bass of his voice sending tremors down the crusader’s spine as he spoke.

“You have five minutes before the meeting starts.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

Clark’s heat completely left him and Bruce nearly slid down the wall as the leg supporting his body suddenly disappeared.

“Well, I don’t want to be late, so I better getting going,” Clark winked back at the flustered man. He then eyed Bruce’s erection before replying. “Up, up, and _away_ , right?”

And with that final haughty statement, Clark flew out of the room.

Bruce’s entire body quivered along with his jaw, and even though he was well out of the room, Bruce knew Clark could hear him.

“DAMN YOU!” Bruce rumbled. “That’s cheating!”

*********Present*********

Just remembering the moment was enough to form another angry vein across the man’s furiously wrinkled brow. Bruce glared in Superman’s general vicinity for a moment, and felt his frustration rise even further. 

Despite the hot and heavy bathroom scene that had occurred just minutes before their meeting, the big blue hero looked perfectly content. Smiling as he spoke with a younger League member as though nothing had happened. 

When they first started dating, Bruce would often steal glances in the hero’s direction and thanked the League for the assigned seating arrangement that placed him perfectly across from his lover. Today, however, Bruce was cursing that same hero, cursing the entire room, hell, he was even cursing his own biology. How easily effected it had become from just a few intimate touches at the hands of the alien he currently wished he had the ability to knock out.

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to reach into the depths of his training, his mind and body too flustered to concentrate on the meeting. What were they talking about again? Something mundane and unimportant and not at all worth this hour of discomfort.

Bruce tried to calm his heartbeat, but when he realized how rapidly it was pounding, he was almost certain Clark was listening to it and reveling in his victory. That thought only infuriated the dark hero even more, as his mind began to wander to the events that had led him to his current anxiety.

**********************32 days ago********************

“Excuse me, come again?”

It really had been the dumbest argument.

Had they really gotten at this point of their relationship? The place where couples could so easily talk to one another about anything no matter how purposeless the topic was? 

Bruce had never been a fan of small talk. He just didn’t have the time and energy for it, but just a few days prior, he actually had a conversation with Clark about how and why different types of cows produced different tasting milk. 

The topic had actually gone on for well over an hour, and Bruce legitimately enjoyed himself! What happened to this once standoffish man? What had Clark done to him that no matter what they were talking about, he could just enjoy the reporter’s company and presence?

Intimacy was an extremely powerful and dangerous thing, and what it had ended up leading them to was a perfect example of its influence.

Clark frowned back at the man, his eyes a mix of irritation and offense. “You don’t think I have any self-control?

Bruce let out an incensed breath. “That’s not what I said at all.”

“No, but that’s what you implied,” Clark bit back sharply. 

Another puff of frustration escaped Bruce. “I didn’t _imply_ anything. What happened is you _interpreted_ it as such.”

Clark’s scowl deepened, and Bruce knew from the chill in his eyes, this situation was on the path of escalation. 

Bruce needed to say something fast to curb the encroaching argument. 

“Look, Clark, it’s not that I think you don’t know how to keep yourself in check, it’s just that sometimes you let your emotions get the better of you.”

Clark’s eye’s flared before rolling to the back of his head. “Oh, here we go again,” he griped while throwing his hands up. “A lecture about emotions from the Leagues most organic robot. Bruce, why do you always think having emotions is akin to being reckless?”

The Kryptonian brought a finger to Bruce’s chest and pointed suggestively towards the right side of it.

“You want to know what real control is? Real control is having the capacity to make rational decisions with your mind despite what’s going on in your heart. Just burying emotions and pretending they aren’t there doesn’t make you any stronger than someone who doesn’t.”

Bruce cricked out a slow stream of air. A technique he used so that he had time to think on his words before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Eventually he was able to form a less impassioned reply. “It’s not that I don’t have emotions, Clark. This relationship we’re in should be proof of that. I’m just saying sometimes there’s a time and a place for them.”

“There shouldn’t be an on and off switch for your heart, Bruce,” Clark countered frankly.

Bruce turned his back to the man and shook his head furiously. “This conversation is pointless. I didn’t make that comment so we can sit here and argue over something neither of us will ever agree on. I just made the statement because I was worried. I mean, you nearly got yourself killed!”

Clark’s daunting posture immediately fell along with the earlier grit in his voice. “You were worried about me?”

“Of course I was!” Bruce snapped as he started to haphazardly pound on the keyboard of the batcompuer. 

“Bruce…”

When he heard the alien’s soft tone of adoration, Bruce suddenly realized what he’d inadvertently shouted. A prime example of why the man avoided emotional outburst. They gave away all his tells. 

Bruce felt the blush creep its way past his cheeks and conquer the entirety of his face. 

“Well, that is to say…”

Embarrassment took the rest of his body and unfortunately his mouth as well. “Next time just show a little more restraint, okay!”

Clark’s anger instantly returned and flew freely from his lips. “I did!”

“Really!” Bruce scoffed before he punched down on the enter button. “This is your idea of control?”

The console lit up revealing a live news feed. On the reel there was footage of rubble that was once two skyscrapers, smoke billowing across the sky from the remnants of a fire that had long been put out, the blocks of ice paving the streets and surrounding buildings evidence of Superman’s involvement.

Clark pierced his lips together forming a tight line, before lowly clenching back. “Bruce, you have no idea how much I held back. What happened there was unavoidable…”

From the slight shake in Clark’s almost too steady voice, Bruce knew he probably should’ve backed off, but he didn’t.

“Sure it was,” Bruce snorted.

Clark’s face lit up, but his voice remained dangerously even.

“Bruce I’m telling you, I know what I’m doing, and I have been since well before you ever showed up in my life. You have no idea what I have to through with these powers of mine. Someone like _you_ will never understand the mental and physical frustration I have to deal with on a daily basis.”

Once again, Clark hit a nerve, and this time Bruce was the one to raise his voice. From the way Bruce’s pupils shrank and contracted, Clark realized what had set him off and immediately wished he’d caught his folly before it was too late.

“Someone like _me_?!” Bruce growled back angrily. “Just because I don’t have super powers, doesn’t mean I don’t understand the pain of holding back. You think it’s easy what I do? That it didn’t take me years of merciless training to get to the point that I’m at today. That one day I just woke up and had a handle on my emotions.”

Now Bruce was raiding Clark’s space as he whirled back around and glared only inches from his face. “Unlike you, I don’t have the luxury of invulnerability, so if I don’t make careful choices, it could mean the end of my life! So someone like _you_ will never understand _me_!”

Clark’s eyes fell to the ground, a bit of shame taking his fervor, but his own frustration still prevalent.

“Well I guess you and I really will never see eye to eye over this. No matter which one of us is actually right or wrong.”

Bruce’s eye twitched. 

“Are you implying I’m wrong?”

Clark raised his head back up and gave Bruce a wry smile. “Bruce, I didn’t _imply_ anything, you’re just _interpreting_ it that way.”

Bruce felt his fury pique to an all-time high, but just as he felt himself reach a tipping point, he closed his eyes and stepped away.

“I see…” the corner of Bruce’s lips tugged into his own droll smirk. “Well, considering our differing opinions, there really is no way to conclude this argument, at least, not by these standards.”

Clark’s features turned curious. “What are you trying to say?”

Bruce tilted his head while his shoulders shrugged. “Well, perhaps you should put your money where your mouth is.”

Clark blinked back suspiciously at Bruce’s questionable expression. “You want to make a bet?”

“I want to solve a problem,” Bruce immediately corrected. “Because quite honestly, I’m pretty tired of having this argument with you.” 

Clark felt a pang of worry, no good usually came from situations like this, but against his judgement he took the bait. “So what are you suggesting?”

For a moment the vigilante went quiet, the wrinkles on his head tightening before he finally replied. 

“We put our resolve to the test by choosing something to abstain from, and whoever goes the longest without giving in wins, thus proving who has better reign over their self-control. Then the loser must admit they were wrong, and you and I will never have this tireless debate again.”

“Fine!” Clark chimed with a premature triumph. “You’re on!”

Suddenly the alien’s face fell and furrowed to a quizzical shape. “So what are we going to do? See which of us can go the longest without coffee or something?”

Bruce let out a dry laugh. “Well, I hardly find that fair, considering the fact you only drink it due to some kind of habitual ritual and not because it actually has any kind of effect on you,” he brought a thoughtful hand to his chin. “No, we need something that is a bit more quantifiably fair for the both of us.”

“Well, considering the differences in our physiologies, we honestly don’t have very many options…” 

Clark's voice started to trail as his doubts over this whole proposal began to set in. 

“Why don’t you two see who can go the longest without sex?”

Clark immediately recognized the amused voice that sounded high from some indiscernible position in the cave.

“D-Dick?!” the Kryptonian stammered behind a furious blush. “H-how-”

“How long have you been ease-dropping?” Bruce asked over Clark’s mindless sputtering while looking directly in the direction Dick was sitting.

The younger hero was crouched atop the rafter just above the computer, his elbows rested on his knees while he leaned his face between his hands and smiled. “Oh, long enough, that’s for sure.” 

“Anyways,” Bruce didn’t even flinch as the ample acrobat did a backwards flip off the ledge and landed gracefully between the two men. 

Dick grinned at Clark who still seemed absurdly embarrassed and gave him a reassuring pat. 

“Just think about my suggestion. I mean, no matter what the species, we all have to admit that’s the one thing that affects us all about the same, both mentally and physically. So wouldn’t it be the perfect test of control?”

Clark turned his eyes away, while Bruce just frowned. Eventually though he let out a resigned sigh and answered. “Well, boundary and privacy issues aside,” his glare on Dick narrowed, but the only thing he received back was a guiltless shrug. “I will admit your suggestion is the most plausible idea.”

“You have to be kidding!” Clark finally blurted. “You really want to go _that_ far?”

Bruce’s lips curled. “What’s wrong, Clark. Not up for the task?” 

The once frantic look in Clark’s eyes turned defiant, and the man suddenly puffed up. 

“No, I’m definitely up for the task. Unlike some billionaire playboys I know, I once went quite some years without so much as a date. I think I can handle doing without.”

“Umm, Clark, I really wouldn’t boast about that,” Dick chuckled while failing to stifle his laugh.

Clark wilted at the realization of what he just said, and Dick gave the man a sympathetic look before quickly changing the subject.

“Alright, well then it’s settled. Starting today, you two will see who can go the longest without doing the deed.”

“Yes, and just to raise the stakes,” Bruce looked directly at Clark, a merciless gleam looming in his eyes. “No taking care of yourself either.”

“Wha-why are you looking at _me_ like that?” Clark stammered with offense.

Dick burst into laughter as he suddenly remembered how dangerously competitive Bruce actually was.

“Oh wow, brutal. Even I wouldn’t have gone that far,” he wiped away a stray tear and grinned. “Alright, well, good luck you two. You’re both going to need it.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone starts pointing blame, Clark ransacking Bruce in the bathroom was completely provoked. You’ll see in the next chapter, lol.  
> Haha, okay, honestly I have no idea where I’m going with this story, but I have been wracked with writers block for months now, and then out of the blue I get the urge to write this weekend, and when you get that kind of feeling, you just have to run with it.
> 
> I don’t think this will be a very long story because it originally was only going to be a oneshot, but then I got moved in another direction. In any case, I hope despite the lack of planning on my part, people still liked this chapter, and I hope the rest will be just as fun. Moody sex deprived Bruce is definitely going to be a joy to write.
> 
> Alright, well as always, thanks for all the support and hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Psychological Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I have not updated this story in two months! I don’t know what happened. I guess because I wrote the first chapter on a total whim with no plan, and after that, I was just never in the mentality to come up with a way to finish it. I should have left this as a one shot like I originally planned, but I got carried away with the idea. Then I started to juggle with my two other AUs and grrr.
> 
> Well sorry for the wait, I better not keep anyone waiting any longer with my overblown commentary.

The first week went by without a hitch, almost to the point that the man nearly forgot about their wager. If not for their designated date night which had been scheduled weeks before their bet, he probably wouldn’t have even thought twice about it.

On this particular night, it had been Clark’s turn to plan their date. Just as Bruce predicted, the night ended up being intimate and low key. Dinner at a quiet Metropolis restaurant Bruce had never even heard about, which was just the way he liked it.

At places such as these, he didn’t have to worry about being billionaire Bruce Wayne. Instead, he could just relax in an ordinary atmosphere appreciating the company of one of the few people whose presence he actually enjoyed.

It didn’t matter what they were talking about or doing. There was just something about Clark’s company that always left Bruce feeling so calm and at ease. 

Typically Bruce was always on edge, alert, and ready for the worst to happen, but when they were together like this, he almost felt some semblance of a normal life. 

They were just two simple people on a date without the weight of the universe on their shoulders. A world where he could finally let loose all his worries and restraints and actually trust and depend on someone else’s strength.

Afterwards, the two of them made their way back to Clark’s apartment and that was when the repercussions of their wager finally set in.

They stood in the entryway of Clark’s one bedroom apartment, Bruce slightly balancing on his toes as they shared a heated kiss. Clark’s hands rested at Bruce’s waist as the shorter man leaned in with his hands rested against Clark’s chest.

The fresh scent of Clark’s shampoo mixed with his earthy cologne filled Bruce’s lungs as he took in a deep gulp for abandoned air. How many times had this familiar fragrance aroused Bruce? The man thought as he closed his eyes and melted further into Clark’s warmth.

The kiss deepened and Clark’s fingers began to trail further south. Bruce instinctively wrapped his arms around the back of Clark’s neck, his hands slipping underneath the material of Clark’s linen shirt, and that’s when Bruce’s eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he held back the encroaching curse in his throat.

“Clark.”

“Mmm hmm?” the man mumbled between the kisses being trailed up and down Bruce’s neck.

“Are we forgetting something?”

Clark’s muscles immediately tensed.

“Not unless you’re finally ready to throw in the towel,” Bruce suggested as he nibbled at Clark’s collar. He then leaned in closer and hummed in the man’s ear. “Because if that is the case, I will gladly allow you to take me into your room and have your way.”

Clark smiled back. “Nice try, but I think I’ll pass.”

His eyes darkened to an alluring shade of blue. “Now if you want to take _me_ into that room, and have _your_ way, then that might be a different story. How about it Bruce?” His voice dropped. “ _Anything_ you want.”

“Very tempting,” Bruce smirked with a curl of his lips before poking Clark's nose. “But what I would actually like to do is win our bet and prove to you just how ridiculously wrong you are.” 

“Another I told you so speech? Way to kill the mood,” Clark groaned.

“Which is probably for the best,” Bruce chuckled back.

“Yeah,” Clark shrugged though the obvious disappointment was hard to miss on his face.However, he recovered fast. 

“Well, there are plenty of other things we can do,” Clark smiled as he plopped down on the couch. He patted the cushion beside him. “How about we watch a movie?”

“I guess that will just have to do for now,” Bruce sighed as he reluctantly took the offered seat.

When Clark leaned past Bruce to grab for the remote, a faint whiff of the man’s scent wafted off of his body and invaded every one of Bruce’s senses. Bruce held back a shudder and discreetly scooted away. Unfortunately, Clark’s couch wasn’t particularly large, and in the end, Bruce was unable to fully escape the Kryptonian’s aroma.

That night, Bruce realized for the first time just how much Clark’s apartment actually smelled like the man. He didn’t even pay attention to a single word said in the movie. Instead, he just counted down the minutes until it finally ended and then gave some haphazard reason why he had to leave when it was done.

********************************************************* 

Week two was a little bit harder.

He thought it wasn’t going to be. Especially since they didn’t have any plans that week. At least not anything between Bruce and Clark, now Batman and Superman were a different story…

For some reason, it truly felt like fate was working against the pair, or at least having fun torturing them.

First of all, there seemed to be a high frequency of events that week that required Justice League assistance, and in every one of those instances, Bruce found himself paired with the Man of Steel.

Bruce could have easily avoided Clark during their missions, he honestly had been tempted to, but then that would almost be like admitting defeat. That the only way he could hold back his urges was if he had no interaction with the man, but Bruce’s resolve was stronger than that! Even stronger than Superman!

So, as usual, all their missions were planned with the best team up in mind, and it just so happened that of the three missions they had that week, he always got stuck with Clark.

One mission required them to be stuck in a tiny transporter ship for twelve hours while traveling through deep space. Bruce admittedly spent most that trip in quiet meditation. When Clark tried to start up any conversation, Bruce only responded with one word replies, making it very clear he was not interested in any chit chat. Luckily this was something typical of Batman. However, the Brucie in him could only think about what a missed opportunity it had been. Especially since their coms had been limited to no video feed on the ship. Meaning anything could have been done with no league interference or visibility. Such a wasted twelve hours, he thought…

The following mission was pretty typical. They had to fight some large alien force. Bruce didn’t have to worry about words being passed or any intimate time spent between them. They were too busy in the heat of battle, side by side, back to back…hip to hip. 

Adrenaline pumping, Clarks cape fluttering against the fray revealing his usually covered, perfectly toned ass, his hair damp and tousled with the perfect amount of sweat escaping his brow, his muscles flexing, his chest heaving with his accelerated breaths and rapid pulse. Did Clark always look this wild while in the middle of a fight? 

Later Clark’s cape was _conveniently_ ripped off by a juggernaut sized solider. Bruce didn’t remember much of what happened after that. Especially after getting hit more times than he would have liked. It wasn’t that he had been distracted or anything. The battle had just been tougher than others. Yes, much much _harder_.

Mission three was the one that really took the cake. There was no way some other worldly hand wasn’t working against them on this one.

“Umm Bruce…” came the somewhat meek voice.

“Superman, I told you not to call me by that name while we’re working!” Bruce snapped.

“S-sorry,” Clark stammered, a bit of a whimper catching the end of his words.

How they got in this predicament wasn’t as vexing as the situation itself. 

At the moment, Bruce’s body was completely flush against Clark. His arms draped over the man, fingers working behind the man’s back as he chin rested against Clark’s shoulder so he could get a better view of what he was doing.

Somehow the pair had ended up at the bottom of the ocean in a one of the JL’s submarine pods, the pressure of their descent causing the walls to collapse on them so tightly, they could barely move, especially considering the fact that Clark was holding back the slowly concaving room with his entire body.

If Bruce hadn’t been present, he would have just busted out the crumpling ship, but if he did that now, Bruce’s body would be completely smashed the moment the wall was punctured.

Luckily, help was on the way. Hal was coming to pick them up, and considering his ETA, and Bruce’s calculations, they would be rescued before the ship’s metal gave way.

In a situation like this, Bruce should have been terrified, especially since he was currently in the process of repairing their GPS which had been damaged when they first launched out the exploding submarine. Any normal person would have been worried about the creaking sounds of metal losing its integrity, but Bruce wasn’t the least bit concerned. However, being in such close proximity with Clark was not ideal at all. 

Clark was literally breathing down his neck, and Bruce was trying everything in his power to keep his heartbeat regulated while also trying to concentrate on his task.

He could feel Clark’s rapidly beating heart against his own, he could hear his hitched yet anxious breaths hot against his collar. He could smell Clark’s scent, and what was even more frustrating were the arousing sounds the man kept making.

A strangled sigh here, a muted groan there. It wasn’t until Bruce finally fixed the GPS and redirected his attention that he realized the reason why.

Bruce’s knee was perfectly placed inbetween Clark’s crotch, rubbing up against the man in a completely unintentional way.

Bruce’s muscles tensed and he could feel Clark’s groin twitch in the process.

_“Bruce…”_

The way Clark’s heavy voice tremored up against his ear, Bruce felt the man shudder, but then later realized it had actually been him who shivered.

A groaning sounded from the wall behind Bruce. Clark lifted up his foot and pushed back against it. This in turn changed their positions so that Bruce’s own legs were hugging and wrapping around Clark’s thigh. 

Bruce thanked Wayne Tech with his highest praise for the Kevlar plated cup shielding his oncoming arousal.

Then again, it actually made things extremely uncomfortable for the man. The contact was almost unbearable, his hard on now more constricted than the two men steadily making their way to the bottom of the ocean in a pod crushing like a can.

Bruce closed his eyes tightly and winced, happy that Clark could not see his face, but also frustrated that the reason was because his nose was now being smothered into the man’s neck. Clark’s scent filled his lungs invading him from the inside out. Was Clark’s aroma always this distinct?

Bruce shifted his body upwards to get away from the smell, but realized it had been a mistake. The friction caused by the movement only forced more blood to his groin. 

Bruce let out a small sound.

“Cl…Superman…”

“Bruce? What’s wrong?”

His voice must have sounded more pained then he realized because Bruce could hear the alarm in Clark’s voice.

“Don’t worry Bruce. You fixed the GPS. Hal will be here any moment.”

Clark was stirring now, trying to get a good look at Bruce’s face. Bruce turned his head, but the vibration only made things worse.

“Crap, we must be running out of air!” Clark fretted, and Bruce recognized the cause for Clark’s worry was because he was now panting. 

“Superman, I…” Bruce started before biting his lip.

“What Bruce? What?!”

Suddenly all the pressure on the pod lifted and the creaking noises stopped.

“HAL!” Clark exclaimed.

Bruce let out a breath of relief as Clark finally eased up his stance against the walls allowing them to finally put some space between them.

Though he would never voice it out loud, Bruce had never been more thankful for Hal’s appearance.

And this was the incident that rolled them into week three…

***************************************

By the end of the third week, Bruce was frustrated, and not just physically.

Never mind the obvious fact that Bruce Wayne was not the kind of person who went without. Before he started dating Clark, he had droves of women and men, if he so chose, at his beckon call. 

When his relationship became exclusive, he still didn’t have to worry about any dry spells. If anything, Clark’s libido was just about as super as the rest of the Kryptonian, and the fact that the alien could fly to Gotham in no time at all meant Bruce was not a stranger to the occasional nightly visitor at his window. The alien always conveniently arriving right after Bruce was finished with his nightly patrol, right when his adrenaline was still rushing at its peak.

However, after their bet, there hadn’t been so much as a tap. 

Bruce had given Clark two weeks at most before he expected the man to crack. That was usually the longest the Kryptonian would hold out if he and Bruce didn’t have any plans before, but typically they would meet with each other at least once a week if not more. The occasional date night had to be planned around their busy schedules, but those always ended in a night of unbridled passion.

So why had 3 weeks, **21 days** gone by with no move from Clark? Was Clark not feeling as frustrated as Bruce? 

Every time they met up at the tower, Clark always seemed perfectly content. Not even so much as a starved look or hungry glance. He just conversed with Bruce and other members with his signature ridiculously sweet smile, as if nothing at all was bothering him. 

Whereas Bruce had been the moodiest he’d could ever remember being, as Wally so eloquently put it after their latest mission.

Sure he knew Clark could be stubborn, but was Clark really this serious about their silly little bet?

Typically when they got into fights, Clark was the first one to back down and suggest some kind of a compromise. Though Bruce never really agreed, he would begrudgingly accept it because in the end, that was what compromise was all about. Two people agreeing to do something neither of them wanted to really do, but still, Clark was usually the one who initiated the resolution.

So why now, when it was something this unimportant, would Clark not make any kind of attempt to end this?

Could it be that maybe the stakes weren’t really something that mattered to him? That he was fine with not being intimate with Bruce anymore?

Clark had mentioned several times that he was not exactly gay or attracted to men, that he just loved Bruce, and had been willing to convert because of that fact. So maybe Clark had just finally gotten tired of him? Perhaps Bruce was no longer physically desirable?

Sure he wasn’t as spry and as youthful looking as when they first met, but he still had plenty of energy to keep up with Clark's punishing stamina. 

Then again, Bruce had noticed a few new wrinkles edging his eyes and lips. Alfred had warned him there would be repercussion to his poor diet and sleeping habits. Also, a few gray hairs that a normal eye would have missed, but not someone with x-ray vision, started to creep their way along with his raven head.

Still Bruce’s body was in tip top condition, well minus all the scars. Sure it wasn’t soft and voluptuous like any women. It was hard, rugged, rough, and muscular. As far from the female form as anyone could possibly imagine. Nothing at all like anything Clark had been used to prior to his relationship with Bruce.

Maybe…maybe Clark really was okay with this bet? Perhaps all this time apart had just shown the man that he really wasn’t missing out on anything. Sure Clark still loved him, but perhaps the physical attraction was no longer there.

No! Impossible! Maybe if he was just any run of the mill man, things would be different, but he was Bruce fucking Wayne! The guy who made mothers and daughters swoon with just one flash of his smile. The eyes of every man, woman, and child always turned towards him when he entered the room, and the media couldn’t get enough of his face.

Clark, his straight, best friend had even changed sexual preferences for him, and he was the one who willing came knocking at Bruce’s window despite living dozens of counties away.

No, this was not about Bruce’s desirability. This was about Clark and his stubbornness, and Bruce was going to do everything in his power to make Clark regret it!

This frivolous bet of theirs was pointless, and Bruce needed to remind Clark just exactly what it was he was giving up just to win it. By the time Bruce was through him, Clark would be a quivering hopeless mess!

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! 
> 
> Come on guys, we all know Batman has never actually won an honest fight against Superman. That is just not Bruce’s way. It’s not as though he will directly cheat or anything…per say. He just has to handle this situation the Batman way.
> 
> So I had fun writing this chapter and getting in Bruce’s head. Even had him have that moment of doubt, and I know most people understand that feeling of irrationality where we think the person we like doesn’t notice us or is getting tired of us, even if they never did or said anything to make us think that way. Sometimes I look back on those times in my life and feel really foolish. Why do we think and act so stupidly when we are in love?
> 
> Next chapter I want to write from Clark’s head. We all know he is probably beyond the point of frustration that Bruce is at. Poor Superman, always having to hold back…
> 
> Okay, well, I hope the next chapter will be out much faster than the last one. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I sure hope it was worth it. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with this fic, and I hope to see everyone next chapter :)


	3. 28 Days Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after writing the last chapter, I started working on the next one, and I got obsessed, and here went my entire Friday night, haha. I just love doing chapter parallels, and while Bruce's side was still fresh in my mind, I was able to write Clark's story much faster, so enjoy :)

Clark tossed for the fiftieth time that night before turning over in his bed and smothering his face into his pillow.

Incidentally, this did nothing at all to relieve the man of the steadily growing tension pooling between his legs. If anything, Clark could almost swear that the action had only caused his already bewildered senses to imagine Bruce’s tormenting scent.

It had been the third night that week that Clark felt so anxious in bed. Nearly four grueling weeks had gone by since the start of their ridiculous wager, and Clark had to admit that it had been a feat of super human proportion to make it this far. The man really was at his limit.

He took in another deep exaltation, and melted further into the cotton and down cushion. His imagination really had gotten the better of him as he got lost in the memory of Bruce’s smell.

It wasn’t until he realized his hands had somehow reached down past the band of his sweats that he woke from his daze. Fingers grazing his furious hard on, Clark was surprised that he’d become this stimulated by just the mere idea of Bruce’s aroma.

He felt his hand wrap around his aching arousal before he slowly closed his eyes. The image of Bruce’s pink swollen lips taking him completely while he struggled to breathe became vivid in his mind. Bruce really was the master of many arts, and Clark was so very thankful to be the recipient of this one.

How many times had the Kryptonian’s breath been stolen as he shuddered and writhed against Bruce’s mouth, falling completely at the mercy of the man’s expert tongue? How he longed to feel that sweet heat. Even if he couldn’t have the real thing, just a few tugs and the man could finally be released from this maddening torture.

Clark let out a growl of frustration and sat up in his bed. He shoulders sagging as he slowly made his way towards the shower. There was just no way he could relieve himself. If he did, he would lose their bet in the least satisfying way. 

He just knew there was no way he could lie to Bruce’s face about what had happened, also, he was pretty certain Bruce had some kind of way of spying on the man that he didn’t know about.

Nope, another cold shower at 3am for him.

Admittedly, Clark had forgotten all about their bet until their first date night after the silly gamble. 

Clark had been so excited about the night. It wasn’t very often the two of them actually went out. Sure they had finally gone public about their relationship, but due to the pressure of the suffocating media, they rarely had any privacy when they did. It was for that reason neither of them really felt the desire to do many things outside of Clark’s apartment or Wayne manor.

Clark had hoped that Bruce revealing their affair to the world meant they could do more things as a couple, but not much had really changed. Now, instead of hiding because they were trying to be secretive, they were hiding because they just wanted to be left alone! More time definitely needed to pass before the public and media finally directed their attention away from them.

So Clark had carefully planned their date for weeks. Searching for the perfect hidden away restaurant where the two of them could finally spend a nice quiet evening together.

Clark really did enjoy Bruce’s company. Something about the other man’s presence was so soothing and always left him at ease. Clark really felt like he could escape from the pressures of the world, and even though he always had one ear to the ground, listening for the cries of anyone in need of a super hand, the other one was always fully directed and enraptured with every one of Bruce’s words and needs.

Of course, the man was a wonder to look at, and he very much appreciated that Bruce didn’t seem at all uncomfortable by the fact that Clark often times caught himself unconsciously admiring him. No man or woman could ever compare to the perfection that was Bruce Wayne. From his face, down to the tiniest scar, Clark had been captivated by Bruce. So much so, he forgot all about the fact that he used to be exclusively attracted to women. Then again, when it came to Bruce Wayne, the definition of beauty was boundless…

Clark really needed this night. Lately, the only time he ever really felt any comfort, any escape, was when he was with this man. Though he knew his world would never be considered what one would call “normal,” he at least found true happiness in this man’s presence. Though so many depended on Superman’s strength, he knew he never had to face it all alone. That he had someone who he could depend on, even if the only thing they did for him was smile so lovingly. Though what Bruce did for Clark was so much more than that, but even just that would have been enough.

There had been a few more things Clark had planned for their agenda that night, but by the end of dinner, Clark realized he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit anxious, and somehow they ended up back at Clark’s apartment, barely halfway through the door, before the two of them had gotten caught up in a heated kiss.

Clark had been so ready to let loose all the tension that had built up from that week, but Bruce had to ruin the moment by reminding him of their bet. 

If only he hadn’t opened his mouth, then maybe the two them could have accidentally broken the terms of their agreement, and voided the whole wager. At least, that was how Clark would have spun it had things worked out so well, but they didn’t because the two of them existed in a world that was far from perfect. 

Damn Bruce and his eidetic memory!

Clark had been more than a little disappointed, but he reached deep down into his restraints, further than what he already unconsciously pulled back on, and buried his desire to throw the man down and pound him into next week. 

Then again, this wasn’t a new occurrence for the man.

When it came to Bruce, Clark was always holding back his desire. How easily he would get caught up in the throes of passion and almost forget just how physically human Bruce really was. Sure the man could take a lot more than any of Clark’s past partners, and often times he found Bruce encouraging it, but still, the part of Clark’s brain he had been trained so well kept him from tearing the man completely apart.

To say he had no self-control was preposterous, and just that frustrating thought alone had been enough to remind Clark why they had even made this ridiculous wager. Did Bruce have any idea how irresistibly sexy he was? The things that man did to Clark were torturous to say the least.

Clark quickly covered up his disenchantment with a practiced smile. He had hoped Bruce would show just as much disappointment, but as usual, the man’s face was as unreadable as ever. Bruce indifference only fueled Clark’s determination, and he pushed his desire even further down. Yes he had to shove it down _deep_.

The following weeks had been even more agonizing than the first. It didn’t help that they kept getting assigned on missions together either.

When the two have them had gotten stuck in a tiny transport ship for twelve hours, Clark was about ready to throw in the towel. Being stuck in that tiny room where he had nothing else to look at but the man unless he sat right next to him had been nearly unbearable.

Still, Clark saw this as the perfect opportunity to try to work out some kind of compromise to get Bruce to drop their ridiculous bet. Honestly, Clark hadn’t even wanted to do this in the first place. Of course Bruce had plenty of self-control. He was flipping Batman! Still, Clark had gotten so worked up during their argument, and though he hated to admit it, this was usually the case with the two of them argued. Bruce really knew how to work every last one of Clark’s buttons . This had been a fact even before they started dating, and the closer they got, the better Bruce got at finding them.

As soon as he agreed to all of this, he regretted it, but he had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. Still, he'd been so certain he could eventually convince Bruce to forget all about it.

But now, here they sat in this suffocating somewhat intimately spaced ship, and Bruce wouldn’t say so much as two words to him. Every time Clark tried to start up some kind of idle conversation, so he could eventually work his way into the subject of their bet, Bruce shut him down. In the end, Clark begrudgingly gave up, though many times he did debate on leaving the ship and pushing it to their destination just so he could avoid the uncomfortable ride with Bruce. He could have gotten them there in about the third of the time, but then that would have just looked too obvious.

Their next mission involved a battle with a large alien force. Clark had been really focused on the battle at hand, and thankfully was finally able to take his mind off of Bruce. It was the moments afterwards that had really gotten the better of him.

Typically he didn’t have such difficulties when they were in the middle of hand to hand combat, but their juggernaut soldiers had super strength much like his own. If he was only dealing with one, it wouldn’t have been so much of an issue, but he had to fight several dozen, and at one point it had gotten so bad, his cape was actually ripped away.

At the end of their fight, Clark had been alarmed. It really looked like Bruce had taken several hits, and his suit was in need of some serious repair.

“Bruce, are you alright?!”

“I’m fine,” the man snapped as he shooed away Clark’s hands.

The lenses to his eyewear had been shattered, and Clark could see the disorientation in his eyes. Normally they were shielded by the glow of his sensors, but right now they were perfectly in sight.

All dazed out, his pupils so shot the effervescent blue was more striking then the sky above them.

This was usually how they looked whenever they were in the middle of a night of heavy love making. Clark adored how addled Bruce would look. His face was typically so stalwart and put together, but when Clark was pounding into him at just the right angle, _just the right speed_ , Bruce would be a quivering, shaken, broken down mess.

His eyes hazy and unfocused, his breath heavy and hot as he struggled to exhale. Clark knew he was really working things right when Bruce started speaking gibberish. Some cross between English and what Clark liked to believe was broken Kyrptonian.

Clark could just picture it now. Bruce shivering between his legs as he drove the man into whatever surface they had claimed that day. His fingers digging everywhere with the intent to scar if the feat were even possible.

 _'Damn it!'_ Clark internally cursed before quickly scooping up his tattered cape which was thankfully in arm’s length. It would provide the perfect cover for him.

Bruce titled his head with apprehension, and Clark tried to avoid looking at the man who now had his suit ripped in all the right places. Just enough to have the eyes drawn and the mind wandering and wondering what else was underneath. Not that Clark didn’t already know, didn’t have the man’s body already memorized.

He could also hear Bruce’s heart flapping violently against his perfectly toned chest. Telltale signs that Bruce’s adrenaline was rushing at its highest peak. How many nights had Clark sat alone in his Metropolis bed, waiting for the man to return from patrol, listening for the sound that told him he could rush over to Gotham and take full advantage of Bruce’s state?

“I better go help with the cleanup,” Clark hurriedly blurted before taking off towards a fire in the distance.

The final mission that week had nearly driven Clark mad.

Being stuck with Bruce in that tiny little pod, the walls literally closing in on them. 

Bruce’s body pressed up tight against his own, with the man’s knee rubbing him with just enough friction to leave him wanting more. 

Clark squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

How could Clark be so insensitive? Sure his own life was not in danger, but if they weren’t rescued soon, if Bruce didn’t repair the GPS in time, the man’s body would be crushed by the pressure of the ocean.

Though it was disturbing to do so, Clark had to think about what Bruce’s mangled body would look like if they weren’t successful. It was the only thing that could get his mind off of the way Bruce was heaving in his ear and stoking between his legs.

A lurching sound rattled behind Bruce, and it was just the excuse Clark needed to change positions. He quickly shifted his body so that he could kick back against the wall, but also so he could relieve his groin for Bruce’s abuse.

Luckily Bruce had finished repairing the GPS. Now it was only a matter of time before the two of them could be free from this constricting somehow arousing sex box!

Being caught underwater like this, the sounds of the world were muted in such a way the only thing Clark could really hear was Bruce’s heavy breath and heartbeat. It was an enthralling sound with an alluring rhythm.

The scent of their sweat mingling with nowhere to escape but inside the deepest recesses of Clark’s nose and lungs, invading his olfactory senses as he took in Bruce’s intoxicating fragrance. 

At this point, Clark felt horrible. How could he be getting hard in a situation like this? Bruce’s life was on the line! What kind of depraved pervert could be thinking about sex at a time like this? Clark was so ashamed with himself, especially when he realized the sound of Bruce’s heavy pants were more than likely due to the lack of air and not because Bruce was aroused. 

Though the man never showed it, Bruce had to be terrified. It was obvious from the way Bruce was trying to force his heart at a normal speed, and rather than be comforting, Clark was trying to send his mind a million miles away.

“Superman, I…” 

Bruce’s voice was trembling, and Clark felt his heart drop.

“What Bruce? What?!” Clark exclaimed, his need to protect the man somehow overcoming his desire.

It was then that the pod began to shake and all the tension of the walls was were relieved off of Clark’s arms, back, and legs.

Thank goodness! As usual, Hal showed up just in time! Clark couldn’t be happier to see the man.

And that was the incident that rolled them into their third week.

Luckily week three, there hadn’t been much interaction between the two of them, but the images from the weeks before still stayed heavy in his mind.

Several times Clark had to catch himself in the shower, or late at night when he was half dreaming in his bed. 

Not only could he not touch Bruce, but he couldn’t relieve himself either. As Dick had so eloquently worded it, Bruce was brutal.

How Clark wished he could take back their bet. Over three grueling weeks had gone by without Clark and Bruce being intimate. Sure he had gone longer without sex before when he was single, but it was different when you had a partner like Bruce Wayne always on your mind. How he longed to have Bruce in his arms again, to taste his skin, hear his voice. 

Clark shook his head as he realized his mind had wandered for the fifth time that night.

He really should be paying better attention. They were in the middle of a stakeout and Clark had been assigned the task of lookout.

“Superman!” the man heard a quiet shout far off in the distance, and that was all it took before he was taking off like lighting.

“BRUCE!” Clark exclaimed as he caught the plummeting vigilante.

“Bru-err Batman what happened!? Are you alright?”

Clark waited for Bruce’s biting remark about not using his first name while on duty but was instead surprised when Bruce warmly replied. “Thank goodness you caught me!”

Clark’s eye widened when Bruce hugged his neck. “I don’t know what happened. My grappler malfunctioned, and I tried to grab for the ledge, but it crumbled in my hands, and I…if you hadn’t been here…”

Bruce’s heart was beating rapidly against Clark’ chest, and though he could tell Bruce was struggling to slow it down, it was clear the man was still shaken from the fall.

“Thank goodness you were here to catch me,” Bruce mumbled softly into Clark’s ear.

A shallow shiver trembled down Clark’s spine.

“I’ll always be here to catch you,” Clark assured as he held Bruce a little tighter.

“I know you will, Kal.”

Clark wanted so badly to kiss Bruce. It had been the perfect moment. The valiant hero rescuing the distressed beauty, but Clark knew if he were to meet Bruce’s lips at that moment, he would not be able to hold back his barely contained urges.

The next night Bruce had called Clark over to meet him at the cave. Apparently he needed Clark’s assistance with some algorithms that involved a new phase in development for the tower’s security system. 

Bruce claimed Clark was one of the few people he actually trusted with the coding, and that had been the reason he was doing this work at the cave. 

Admittedly, Clark was still surprised Bruce had even asked him for assistance. It wasn’t often Bruce actually requested any help, but maybe he just wanted to be extra thorough.

“Oh, Clark, I’m glad you could make it,” Bruce greeted as the man entered the cave.

“Of course I could,” Clark smiled back.

“Just one moment though,” Bruce waved before disappearing further into the cave.

Two more heartbeats could be heard not too far from where they were. Clark narrowed his eyes towards the sounds before he made out Tim and Jason working at another computer.

Clark was a little surprised to see the former Robin. He knew Jason’s relationship with Bruce was a little more than shaky, so it wasn’t often Jason would show up anywhere near the man. No doubt he and Tim were working a really important case. 

Clark thought about going over to say hi. He actually hadn’t seen Jason since he met up with him to thank Jason for the card he delivered to Bruce last Christmas (1). Of course, Jason shrugged off the gratitude, but Clark knew from his fluttering heartbeat, Jason was really happy to hear it.

“Clark,” Bruce called from the darkness of the cave.

Clark directed his sights back onto Bruce. “Yeah?”

“Clark…can you _help_ me.”

Clark’s chest skipped, and in an instant, he was by Bruce’s side. “What?”

“I am trying to get to that,” Bruce pointed to a circuit box high above them. “I think maybe I overloaded the system and it shorted-circuited. Could you maybe give me a lift?”

Clark was beyond ecstatic. Not only was Bruce actually asking him for help, but he also wanted him to give him a lift, while flying?

“Sure thing!” Clark replied as he reached over and lifted Bruce up. 

“Err, it might be easier for me to work like this,” Bruce mumbled, a slight bit of flush taking his cheeks as he adjusted his position.

As usual, Bruce was a bit embarrassed to be carried by Clark. Clark loved when Bruce got shy and timid like this.

Though in the end, the position Bruce had suggested was not something ideal to Clark at all.

Bruce hoisted himself up so that his knees were rested against Clark shoulders, giving Clark a perfect view of Bruce’s rear.

“Make sure you hold on tightly,” Bruce instructed firmly.

“R-right,” Clark stumbled back.

Bruce wasn’t wearing his cowl or his cape, so there was nothing at all blocking Clark’s view. The Kryptonian closed his eyes tightly, and swallowed hard on the lump stuck in this throat. How long had it been since he'd gotten the chance to cup that perfect ass. 

How tempted he was to use his x-ray vision so he could peer through Bruce’s suit and get a better view of that tight supple puckered little hole. The one that worked so perfectly when it wrapped around his throbbing-

“CLARK!”

“Wha-what!?” Clark shouted back, so surprised by the jolt from his debauched thoughts, he actually lost his grip around Bruce’s calves and nearly dropped the man.

In the end, Bruce still lost his balance and fell in the least graceful way. He hooked his legs around Clark shoulders, but in the process his crotch was shoved into Clark’s face.

“Oh my god! Sorry Bruce!” Clark exclaimed as he pulled Bruce back with one hand so that he could cradle the man away.

Bruce’s brow was furrowed, his lower lip sticking out in the most adorable way. “Clark, I know what I was doing was boring you, but you need to pay better attention.”

Clark blinked, surprised that was all the chastising he received before Bruce huffed away.

After that, Clark had the most miserable night.

While he sat at the batcomputer reviewing Bruce’s program, the man kept leaning over him and pointing at things on the screen and keypad and had even started typing over Clark’s shoulder at one point.

Was Bruce wearing a new cologne? It smelled really nice. Several times Clark’s eyes almost fell shut as he took in the scent. It made his nose burn and his loins ache.

Clark was really at his limit. Maybe he should just give in and admit defeat. All this grief, all this frustration wasn’t worth it. Their argument really had been silly. Even if he did admit Bruce was right, it wouldn’t change the fact that he wasn’t. Clark perfectly understood the meaning of patience and restraint. Sure he and Bruce would never see eye to eye on what that actually entailed, but it didn’t mean they both didn’t work hard at in their own way. Maybe if he just told Bruce what he wanted to hear, then he could eventually try to get his point across, but only after he got to ram that ass until it was raw.

Then again, Clark was typically the one to give in. Sure this argument seemed ridiculous, but at what point would Clark finally make his stand? This just wasn’t about who was right or wrong, this was about Bruce and his stubbornness. Why did Clark always have to give in first?!

No, Clark needed to stay the course. Eventually one of them was going to give in, but it wasn’t going to be him, or so he hoped…

******************************************

“So that’s the plan,” Tim replied before turning in his seat to face the older man.

Tim quirked his brow when he noticed the aghast expression spread across Jason’s face. “Umm, Jason?”

“What the fuck is that?” Jason quivered out as he pointed at Bruce and Clark at about the point when Bruce had his groin smashed into Clark’s face. “What the hell is Bruce up to?” 

Tim rolled his eyes “Oh, _that_.”

“I mean, the fucking ladder was right there!” Jason continued to rave as he pointed at the metal object not more than five feet away.

Tim let out a tired sigh. “Well, according to Dick, Bruce and Clark have some kind of dumb bet going on to see who can go the longest without sex.”

“Really now, and Dick wasn’t pulling your leg?”

Tim rubbed the back of his neck with mild frustration. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s the case, because up until this week, Bruce has been huffing and puffing around like a….”

“Man who needs to get laid?” Jason finished.

Tim’s nose wrinkled into an uncomfortable shape.

“Well, that damn sneaky bastard,” Jason chuckled wrly. “I bet poor unsuspecting Supes has no idea he is being played,” his smile darkened. “Well, at least not yet…”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) An event that happened in the story “ A(nother) Christmas Story.”
> 
> Haha, okay, as usual, outside interference is going to complicate things. It’s obvious Jason has picked his side, but I think it’s time the odds got a little evened out, though I think this also helps bring to light the reason why Clark attacked Bruce in the locker room in the first chapter, haha.
> 
> I'm very much glad I changed this from a one shot to a chapter fic, because I got to write parts of the story from Bruce and Clark's minds and both of them told on themselves a bit. They both are kind of sexually charged for one another and it was funny to reveal some of the ways they thought and looked at one another. Such as Bruce thinking about how he wanted to have fun with Clark in that JL space pod, or Clark admitting he listened to Bruce's heart so he knew when Bruce would be horny, lol. Hey, just because they are heroes with powers and resources doesn't mean they can't have a little mischievous fun :D
> 
> I’m really thinking the next chapter will be the last. I hope everyone enjoyed this short moment of me wanting to torture my two favorite guys ^_^ Thanks again for all the support, and I hope to see everyone again in the next chapter!


	4. Crossing the Line

“Kent!” “The boy snapped the moment Alfred escorted the reporter past the front door.

“Damian?” Clark looked down at the cross armed Robin glaring up at him.

The boy’s indignant stare only intensified as he pointed his finger at the man and growled. “I didn’t allow you and father to have this affair just so you could bicker amongst yourselves. I’m not sure what kind of disagreement you two are having, but you best get your house in order!”

“Umm, okay…” Clark trailed as he watched the boy whip around and angrily stomp down towards his room. 

“Not sure what that was about,” Clark mumbled questionably to Alfred.

“I do believe Master Damian is pertaining to Master Bruce’s temperament over the last several weeks,” the butler explained. “Things around the manor and cave have been quite… _tense_ , though this week his spirits seem a little better. I think perhaps Master Damian believes you had a hand in Master Bruce’s mood…”

“I do wonder myself though,” Alfred mused before looking at Clark with a wry eye. “What could be causing Master Bruce all this _frustration_?”

“ _Alfred_ …” Clark groaned back. The reporter hoped the butler didn’t know about their bet, but was pretty certain the man actually did. It _was_ Alfred after all.

“In any case,” Alfred continued as he motioned Clark towards the dining room. “Master Bruce is waiting for you.”

Clark avoided eye contact with the man and merely shook his head and walked past him into the hall.

When he entered the room, the Kryptonian was more than a little shocked. The room was dimly lit with only a few methodically placed candles providing visibility to a fully spread table.

“What’s all this?” Clark questioned before looking towards the man casually leaning against a chair with one leg crossed over the other and a hand in his pocket. Even the way he was placed perfectly accentuted the atmosphere.

“Dinner,” Bruce smiled as he pulled out the seat and looked at the reporter expectantly. “I thought I would try my hand at something different.”

“Really?” Clark asked as he sat down where Bruce was directing him. “But don’t we usually eat in?”

“Yes,” Bruce casually shrugged before taking the seat which was intimately close to the gaping man. “But typically Alfred would prepare the meal, or we would have ordered in.”

He glanced at Clark slyly. “But Tonight, I cooked.”

“You _cooked_?” Clark blurted incredulously.

Bruce’s brow crinkled but his smile remained.

“Don’t look so surprised, Clark. I _am_ Batman after all. The master of _many_ arts.”

He sighed despairingly. “But I’m nowhere near on par with Alfred’s skills…”

“No, this is fine, Bruce!” Clark immediately assured before his eyes went soft. “This is… _special_.”

Bruce’s face lit back up. “I’m glad you think so. That’s certainly what I was going for.”

He cleared his throat and started to speak with an announcer’s voice. 

“So for tonight I have prepared Clams Casino as an appetizer, with a walnut chili crusted Salmon and avocado salad entree. For dessert, bananas foster and chocolate covered cherries. Also I have selected one of the finest red wines to pair with our dinner.” 

“So, what do you think?” Bruce asked after Clark took a few bites.

“Bruce, this is amazing!” Clark exclaimed with excitement.

Bruce’s grin deepened. “Ah, good. I was so worried you wouldn’t like it. I actually haven’t cooked like this in many years,” he lowered his face. “Well, I mean, it’s not as though I don’t cook practical things from time to time, I’m not completely hopeless, but nothing usually extravagant like this…”

Bruce’s voice started to fade and Clark caught a hint of nervousness take his words. 

“Hmm, what is it I am trying to say…” his eyes wandered the table and Clark would’ve sworn Bruce was hiding a faint blush. 

“I never thought I’d really find myself doing something like this, but later I realized how meaningful it would be to you, and I…” He finally looked up at Clark shyly. “Well, you are certainly worth the effort.”

“Bruce…” Clark murmured before placing a hand over the one Bruce was squeezing in his lap.

“Clark?” Bruce questioned back as their eyes locked.

Upon catching that deep azure hue of allure and adoration, Clark felt his pulse race and before he knew it he was pulling the man into his lap and leaning in for a kiss.

That is before the sound of loud bleating suddenly cut the air.

“Err, Bruce, I think your communicator is going off.”

“Yes, I hear it,” Bruce clenched without making a move to answer it. “But Dick is handling patrol tonight…”

“So you’re just going to ignore it?” Clark asked with a bit of worry. “Don’t you think it’s something important if Dick would try to call you now?”

“I do…” Bruce sighed with resignation “Unfortunately…” he muttered under his breath before finally reaching in his pocket. “Dick, what-”

“Bruce!” An unexpected voice instantly shouted back.

Clark felt every one of Bruce’s muscles go tense. “Jason? What’s wrong?”

“Something urgent. I don’t have much time to talk, but I’m in Metropolis right now, and I really need Superman’s help!”

*****************************************

Superman burst into his Metropolis apartment with a panicked look spread across his face. “Jason, what’s wrong? You said it was urgent and…” 

Clark’s voice dropped to one of pure confusion. “What are you doing?”

Currently Jason was on his hands and knees crawling around the floor before he lifted his finger up and looked under the coach.

“Just one sec,” Jason hummed before standing up and pointing to the back wall and Clark’s bedroom. “There, there, and” he let out a sly laugh and pointed towards he bathroom. “Haha and there.”

“What?” Clark blurted.

“Everywhere I pointed, why don’t you use those exceptional eyes of yours,” Jason directed while making the shape of binoculars over his face.

Though Clark still seemed a bit riled he squinted his eyes and looked everywhere Jason had motioned. 

“Surveillance cameras?” Clark gasped. “But I didn’t even hear them…”

Jason just nodded and pulled a strange device from his jacket and started to push a few buttons. “Bruce must have put them on a frequency he knew you couldn’t perceive very well, and unless you were looking for them, you wouldn’t see them either.”

“Bruce…” Clark growled lowly in his throat. 

“Don’t worry, what I did just now temporarily jammed them so Bruce won’t be able to hear or see anything but a repeat of the feed from the last hour.”

A dejected sigh sounded from the Kryptonian as he placed his hands to his hips. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t get the impression he was spying on me, but…” Clark’s voice cracked. “One in my _shower_!?”

Jason could hardly stifle back his laugh. “Well, I guess he just wanted to make sure you weren’t cheating. Tsk-tsk, such a lack of trust.”

Clark’s eye widened. “Cheating! I would never cheat on Bruce!”

“Not what I meant,” Jason snickered. “I was talking about that little bet of yours.”

“Bet?” Clark’s pupils almost went as pale as his face. “You know about that!”

“Haha, don’t worry Clark. Most of us do,” Jason chuckled.

_“Us?”_

Jason wiped away a stray tear and tried to regain his composure. “Never thought I’d see the day Bruce would do something childish like this. You two are pretty funny together.”

“So glad to entertain you…” Clark muttered dryly.

“Hey Superman, don’t be like that,” Jason entreated before patting the slumped shouldered alien’s back. “You know, I’ve always liked you, Clark. Even back in the day.”

Clark blinked back at Jason and was surprised to see the sincerity in the younger man’s face.

The look didn’t last long though as Jason’s own embarrassment caused him to quickly catch himself and push away. 

“I mean, I thought you were kind of a dork, but at least you weren’t fake and a pretty nice guy…In any case,” Jason cleared his throat. “Even though I don’t see why you would even bother putting up with him, you and the old man really seem to be working out, and not that I care or anything, but I hear Bruce has opened up a lot more, and boy was I surprised when Bruce Wayne suddenly came out about his relationship with Clark Kent.” 

Jason smirked knowingly in Clark’s direction. “You two must _actually_ be serious.”

“Anyways,” Jason snorted. “It’s not like I’m here to rave about your relationship. Honestly it’s not something I care to think about, but since I like you so much, I thought I would enlighten you a bit.”

“Enlighten me on what?”

“On the fact that Bruce isn’t playing things fair.”

Clark quirked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I wonder…” Jason hummed while tapping his chin. “Has Bruce been acting strange around you lately? Maybe a little less uptight and a bit more affectionate, perhaps more needy and actually asking you for help?” 

Clark’s eyes dimmed. “Well, I guess…”

“Stroking your ego a little more than usual, saying the things you love to hear?”

The Kryptonian’s brow furrowed before he shook his head and grumbled. “Jason, what is your point?”

“He’s trying to get up inside the part of your head that gets your testosterone going.” 

“Okay, maybe he is,” Clark shrugged. “Honestly, I kind of got that impression already, but don’t you still think it’s all pretty speculative?”

“Yeah, and I got the feeling you would say that,” Jason sighed wanly. “So I decided to get some more proof.”

Jason pulled out a PDA like device and thumbed through it. “So the dinner he planned tonight wasn’t that awful romantic?”

Clark’s nose crinkled as he momentarily wondered how Jason knew about it but realized it was a pointless thought.

“Yeah, well, sometimes Bruce tries.”

“Did you know certain kinds of foods are considered aphrodisiacs?” Jason asked as he continued to look at his tablet. “Let me name a few of them. Oysters, salmon, avocados, vanilla, honey, chocolate, walnuts, cherries, bananas, whip cream, red wine,” Jason raised a brow to Clark. “Do any of these sound familiar?”

Clark’s mouth was in the shape of a very prominent scowl, but he didn't reply.

“Still not fully convinced? Then how about this” Jason sighed before he started to walk towards Clark’s room.

Clark numbly followed and watched as Jason leaned over his bed. “Are you having trouble sleeping? Maybe your mind would be less distracted if _this_ wasn’t stuffed inside your pillow case.”

“One of Bruce’s shirts!” Clark gasped loudly. His eyes then shrank and he gritted furiously. “ _Bruce_ …”

“Oh, but I saved the best for last,” Jason chuckled. “Did you notice Bruce started wearing a new cologne? Smells nice, right? Well he actually made it himself, and wouldn’t you know, it’s chocked full of different types of chemical and natural aphrodisiacs, specifically one’s that target Kryptonian physiology.”

Jason paused for a second to take note of Clark’s trembling but then continued on with his explanation. “Bruce did quite some research working on combatants against Isely’s serums so you know he had to have picked up a thing or two from it.”

“I can’t believe him!” Clark finally exploded. “Well, actually I can,” the reporter mumbled before shaking his head and shouting again. “This is blatant cheating!”

“Not really,” Jason shrugged. “Everything Bruce did was subtle. Meaning he can deny his intent if you try to confront him. Then again, I get the feeling the terms of your bet weren’t exactly laid out very well either, so in a sense, he isn’t really cheating if you didn’t flat out say he couldn’t do things to work this in his favor.”

“That sounds just like something he would say!” Clark huffed with frustration.

“Of course it does,” Jason sighed. “Unfortunately I know the guy pretty well.”

Jason gave the seething Kryptonian a sympathetic look. Currently the man’s jaw was clenched uncomfortably tight, and he looked as though he were about to explode his own bed with his eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry, Clark. That means you can also work this in your favor.”

“So you’re saying I should be sneaking around sabotaging Bruce too?”

“Mmm, I guess you could,” Jason murmured with apprehension. “But since he’s already done so himself, I think someone as paranoid as Bruce would’ve already come up with contingencies or would be expecting it.” Jason shook his head. “I don't really suggest you do things on his terms. No, I think it would actually be best for you to handle things a little less like _Batman_ , and a little more like _Superman_ , and the way I always saw it, Superman is a pretty _upfront_ and _direct_ guy.”

Jason grinned at the reporter suggestively. “I mean, if Batman can go so far without breaking the rules, I wonder how far Superman can?”

Clark’s expression darkened into his own shifty smile. “Oh, Superman can go pretty _far_.”

Jason made a pleased sound. It was clear he and the reporter were on the same page.

After that, Jason made his way towards Clark’s living room window and opened it. Of course he wasn’t going to use the front door. That would be too typical.

“Thanks Jason,” Clark called out.

Jason looked over his shoulder and shrugged. “Sure thing. Like I said, I’ve always liked you. Also, it’s nice to see Bruce’s plans get thwarted every now and again.”

Clark’s smile slightly faded. “Well, I wish you didn’t have to put it that way. Don’t you think the two of you could maybe try talking things out?”

“Well, that sounds like my cue,” Jason groaned before hopping out the window. “See you around, Big Blue.”

*************Present*************

“What the hell was that about?!” Bruce snarled the moment the two of them finally made it out the meeting hall. 

“Oh, hey Batman,” Clark greeted with a guiltless smile.

“Don’t _hey Batman_ me!” Bruce snapped.

Clark’s face slightly wilted. “Is something wrong?”

Bruce’s eyes fired up with blazing blue fury. “Something wrong?! You _sexually_ harassed me in the shower before the meeting on purpose!” 

“Sexually harassed?” Clark echoed with the same innocent expression. “I was just saying hello. I mean, what’s a kiss between two lovers?”

Bruce felt his anger spike upon looking at Clark’s haughty grin. How dare he try to play dumb and look at Bruce with that damn annoying Boy Scout expression?

“You and I both know you did far more than shove your tongue down my throat! That was blatant cheating! Did you really want to win this bet so badly you would-”

The mask dropped and Clark’s face and voice darkened. “Cheating? Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle? Don’t sit here and pretend like you weren’t the one who started this!”

Bruce slightly backed down and Clark raised his stance.

“Acting all timid and coy just so you could emotionally work me over. I mean really, Bruce, risking your life and pretending to fall off that ledge?!”

Also, don’t think I didn’t find that shirt stuffed in my pillow case, and all the cameras in my apartment, but that new cologne of yours really took the cake.”

Bruce lowered his face slightly. “I wasn’t-” Bruce started before Clark instantly cut him off.

“Bruce, it’s one thing to work the odds in your favor, but are you really going to continue to sit here and lie about it?” 

Bruce went quiet for a moment before turning his head to the side and mumbling.

“I was going to say, I never thought I was in any danger. I knew you would catch me…” 

For a moment Clark faltered. “Bruce…”

He shook his head furiously and growled. “No, I’m not going to fall for any more of your tricks!”

A look of hurt took Bruce’s eyes. “I wasn’t…” he narrowed his gaze. “Well, at least I didn’t flat out ravage you in the shower! Sure I worked things in my favor, but you were the first one to cross the line!”

Clark let out a dry laugh and looked at Bruce smugly. “I didn’t cross any lines. You said we weren’t allowed to have sex or touch ourselves. You never said anything about me touching you. Maybe you should’ve outlined the rules a little better.”

“WHAT!?” Bruce exclaimed incredulously. “I shouldn’t have had to. It’s obvious-”

“Obvious that you don’t go sabotaging the other person?” Clark countered.

Bruce opened his mouth to retaliate, but suddenly stopped himself and went silent.

Clark already knew this tactic well, the one where Bruce ended arguments with his unresponsiveness. Luckily the two of them had been together long enough now for him to figure out how to deal with it.

“What’s wrong, Bruce? Is your resolve not strong enough to handle a little groping?” Clark jeered.

“Of course it is!” Bruce snapped. “Didn’t I just sit through that meeting? Your plan failed. It doesn’t matter what you do to me, I-”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Clark suddenly interrupted.

“Clark?” Bruce questioned as he noticed the strangely dark yet intriguing look in Clark’s eyes. 

The Kryptonian leaned towards Bruce and caught him by both his wrists.

Bruce felt his heart skip at the unexpectedly forward action but what sent it racing even faster was when his tone dropped several octaves. “I wonder, Bruce, how much you can actually handle before you finally admit defeat?”

“Clark, let go of me,” Bruce warned though he hardly struggled to get free.

Clark’s grip tightened. “Bruce, let’s just end this now. Let’s put all our cards on the table. Winner take all.”

Bruce swallowed on nothing before replying. “What are you suggesting?”

Clark’s smile peaked. 

“We can continue this grueling battle of endurance for who knows how long or maybe we can just take it to the finish line now?”

Bruce’s pupils enlarged with fast realization before quickly falling back down to their typically even size. “I see…” the vigilante hummed before flicking his wrist free and smirking back. “Fine, you’re on, but don’t complain to me later when you regret it.” 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lied. I decided to add another chapter, but only because I wanted to devote an entire chapter to what Bruce and Clark are about to embark on.
> 
> Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait long to find out. I’m actually pretty far along on the last chapter. I just realized it was going to be really long when I started to get into all the fun details. I think I have this tendency to always go beyond what I plan. It might make me a bit of a liar, but it will at least make this story more meaningful at the end ;)
> 
> Oh, and before anyone starts passing judgement, just know Bruce isn't as guilty as he seems and Clark isn't as gullible as he acts (though both of them are pretty pissed at each other right now). I hope it will make make more sense in the next chapter...
> 
> Okay, well, sorry to continue to tease everyone, but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. At least it revealed the exact level of their tensions, and I always have fun when I can add a little outside interference to the mix. I promise the next chapter is last and I will finally let these two loose on each other. Thanks again for the patience and I hope it will be worth the wait ;)


	5. To the Victor Goes the Spoils...

Bruce felt his forearms tremble and start to slide down the bed. He dug his nails deeper into the springs but still failed to brace himself completely. The weight against his back was too hefty, and he could feel the body behind him forcing and urging him forward.

Strong hands smoothed past his biceps and traveled down to his fingers, spreading them apart so he was no longer able to maintain his grip. Instead his arms just shook and gave out causing his face hit the mattress in a less than graceful fashion.

A heavy voice brushed pass his ear and Bruce nearly felt himself come undone when he heard the low bass hot against him. “So Bruce, ready to give in?”

“Mmm,” Bruce heaved while swallowing back a groan. “Y-you wish…hah!” 

Bruce’s words got lost on an uneven gasp.

Clark had artfully slipped himself between Bruce’s spread legs making sure to barely graze Bruce’s quivering entrance with what felt like a very eager arousal. Bruce instinctively lifted his hips higher into the air. His body remembering despite his mind what needed to be done to obtain better access. 

He silently cursed at the involuntary action.

A rumbling vibrated against Bruce’s spine, Clark’s body pressed so firm against him, Bruce couldn’t help but feel the sensation of the reporter’s lofty snicker.

Bruce balled his hands into a fist, debating on knocking away Clark’s triumphant expression but realized it would probably cause him more harm than good. Still, the self-satisfaction he would get from seeing that wise ass smile wiped away might actually be worth the fracture.

“Bruce stop being so stubborn and just tell me what you want,” Clark urged as he ground a little harder into him. Bruce’s knees shook at this action and nearly buckled when he felt a rock hard length press against his back and leak all over it.

How many weeks had he ached with the anticipation of that delectable cock plunging deep inside with a speed and force only someone like Clark could drive? To feel his muscles tighten around that punishing yet skillful instrument, to feel every muscles quake from strain, to see the white behind his eyes and have his mind go wild with desire?

Bruce managed a strangled sound in response earning him another soft chuckle from his tormentor. 

“It’s okay,” Clark hummed as he lightly patted Bruce’s ass. “You don’t have to say it.”

Bruce flinched when he felt two large palms gather the entirety of his cheeks and spread them forcibly apart. 

“I know what you really like,” Clark lilted, and Bruce hissed when he felt a tongue lap at his rim before a rough finger pushed partially inside him. “What you _actually_ want.”

It drove a little deeper, but not far enough to give Bruce what he wanted.

The billionaire squeezed his eyes tightly shut, just missing the bit of sweat that tried to dribble into his eyes. His hair was messy and soaking the sheets and his entire body was drenched with the labored efforts to keep his need at bay.

The amusement in Clark’s voice at Bruce’s flailing made the vigilante grind his teeth. He wanted to be more upset, but his mind was much to focus on the merciless finger pressed inside him, not making any effort to move, just there as a cruel reminder and a new source of heat for all his want.

“Bruce just admit it,” Clark sighed as he nibbled at the billionaire’s ear. “The fact that you really wish for someone to throw you down and have their way with you.”

This time Bruce couldn’t hold back the shiver or smother out his moan. Clark’s tongue brushing such a sensitive spot mixed with the weight he was adding to that torturous finger had taken control of his body. He tried to drive Clark in deeper but the reporter pulled his hand back in response.

Bruce nearly whined from the loss and Clark just chuckled out his satisfaction.

“I can do it for you Bruce. I can give you what you want.”

Bruce buried his face in the sheets, and tried escape from the voice that made his legs weak. It was a failed attempt though as Clark grabbed Bruce forcibly by the chin and pulled his face back towards him.

Bruce took this opportunity to bite down on Clark’s finger. He knew it wouldn’t phase the man or even leave a mark, but it would at least make known to the Kryptonian how much he was still willing to defy.

“Why do you always want to make things difficult?” The alien ticked with disapproval.

He then lifted Bruce completely off the bed with one hand and lined the man up so that the tip of his cock was barely grazing his ass.

The other hand made its way to the base of Bruce’s own dribbling arousal, fingers teasing him as they lingered just an inch too low.

Bruce’s entire body tensed and shook. He tried to stretch a foot, even just one toe back to the bed hoping to gain the tiniest bit of control.

Clark lowered Bruce a few more millimeters onto him. “It doesn’t have to be this way, Bruce.”

He leaned in and kissed Bruce’s shoulder. “The only thing you have to do is ask.” 

And that’s when everything in the room shifted.

Clark didn’t even have time to process what was going on. It wasn’t till he felt his back slam hard against the bed that he realized his mistake, that allowing Bruce to get his footing when he lowered him was just enough leverage to allow the man to act.

Bruce shifted his weight forward while kicking Clark’s legs apart. He then used the alien’s compromised position so that gravity and the laws of nature could force the reporter to lose his balance and collapse backwards. As he fell, Bruce twisted around and made sure his full weight landed on top of him. 

“Nice try,” Bruce purled. Clark made an attempt to sit up, but Bruce immediately ground his hips into him and made Clark forget about anything but the sensation of their arousals coming together. 

Bruce let out a long exaltation before breathlessly sighing. “I’m glad you’re so sensitive to my needs. Though I think if I allow you to do what you say, the one you’ll be indulging the most is yourself.”

Clark grunted as Bruce bucked into him. He then leaned down and whispered into the Kryptonian’s ear.

“Because the one who wants to ravage me more than I want to be is you. Isn’t that right, , _Boy Scout_?”

Clark let out a silent cry when he felt Bruce drive further into him and rock a little faster.

“How much longer do you have to hold back, Clark?” 

Bruce slid a hand down his own body and reached between them.

“Aren’t you tired? Isn’t it exhausting?”

He pressed their hardened lengths even tighter together and then started to jerk them both off.

Bruce’s voice crooned out in rasps. “I can take it, Clark,” he breathed while biting his lower lip. “Maybe not everything a superhuman like you can offer, but more than anyone else you’ve been with.”

Clark brought a shaky hand up, his mind telling him to push Bruce off but instead finding a place at his hips and steadying his thrust.

Bruce shooed the fingers away and Clark groaned when he felt the pressure between them give. He’d been so close.

“Why not let go?” Bruce pressed.

Clark shuddered as he felt a slick hand run up his chest. He then willed a lusty sapphire open, wondering at what point his eyes closed.

He immediately regretted this action though when he saw the vision of Bruce with his fingers in his mouth, loose drool and other notable fluids trickling down his jaw into a lucid stream along his throat.

Their eyes finally met, and the vigilante couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the other hero’s pale starved expression.

He withdrew the sticky hand from his lips and smeared the slick across his chest.

Clark swallowed hard at the obvious and lewd display. His mouth somehow feeling impossibly dry despite all the saliva gathering beneath his tongue.

“Why not see how far you can take me? How far you can go?” Bruce urged with another messy hip roll. 

This caused both men to gasp out together in a beautiful harmonized melody, Bruce throwing his head back and slightly arching upwards as he sung.

Bruce took a moment to settle and even though he knew Clark hadn’t recovered he moved up the man’s waist and lined his ass perfectly into place.

Clark felt his body tremble at the hot yet punishing friction. He could feel Bruce’s hole twitch as he slid back and forth along the alien’s raging leaking cock.

Still, despite the contact, it wasn’t enough. What he really wanted was to feel Bruce’s velvety folds stretched out over him, surrounding him with that sweet familiar heat as Bruce rode atop him in beautiful display.

Nails dug into the man’s chest, bending back against impenetrable skin, Bruce heaving and letting every moan be heard. “Let’s see the real Clark…”his thrusts quickened as he trilled. “The real _Kal El_.”

Hearing that name spill from those swollen wet lips nearly drove the Kryptonian to the brink of savagery, but somewhere deep within his mind, the far region he trained for years, the thing that always kept him from ripping Bruce completely apart, snapped awake and held him just far enough from doing something he knew he would regret.

“Bruce!” Clark growled.

The vigilante let out a surprised sound when both his wrists were ensnared, and he was slammed back down onto the bed.

Clark’s hands were shaking and his grip was so bruising, Bruce couldn’t help but mewl at the pain.

“Damn it…” Clark cursed as he panted heavily and struggled for his senses.

His pupils were now shot and almost so large they looked black, and even though he knew he was staring directly into the man’s face, Clark couldn’t make out Bruce’s expression. 

Bruce’s lips curled and he felt his heart race uncontrollably. He’d never seen this side of the Kryptonian, at least not in bed. It was thrilling and made all the heat run between his legs. Bruce tried to squirm and bring them together, but his entire body was miserably overpowered.

“Mmm, it’s nice to just let it all go. Isn’t it Clark?” 

“Sh-shut up, Bruce,” Clark stammered as he shook his head and tried to focus his sight.

Bruce just laughed, and even though his spine shivered with the fear of knowing he was completely at Clark’s mercy, he still couldn’t help but try to probe deeper.

“It nice to finally see this side of you. I really will have to thank the person who gave you this idea,” Bruce’s voice darkened. “Though I wonder who exactly tipped you off…”

Finally Clark’s vision returned, and the first thing to greet him was Bruce’s queer smirk and tightly stitched brow. His smile wasn’t exactly pleasant and from his tone, Clark could tell he was actually quite irritated.

“I kind of figured you would catch onto the change in my behavior and maybe even discover the surveillance equipment, but finding out about the cologne I made? Someone must’ve tipped you off,” the lines over Bruce’s forehead deepened. “Now the question is who?”

Clark kept a steady expression and just clenched his jaw. There was no way Bruce was going to get him to confess.

Bruce’s eyes flickered with realization. “Heh, never mind,” he chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I already know.”

“Yeah, so what if someone told me,” Clark finally ground back. Bruce let out another alarmed sound as Clark stretched Bruce’s captured arms painfully above his head.

“You know, I’m not stupid Bruce,” Clark growled as he straddled Bruce’s waist and crushed the entirety of his weight down on him. “Deep down I knew the only reason you were being so sweet was because of this wager, but I let you get away with it because it felt kind of nice.”

Bruce let out a silent cry when he felt Clark grind their hips so that their lengths were sliding together again.

“To let you pamper my ego and do nice things for me for a change…” Clark finally stopped with the blissful abuse and leaned in closer, azure meeting sapphire as their eyes finally locked.

“The only thing that really gets to me is the fact that it took something as stupid as this to get you to act this way.”

Bruce turned his face away, but Clark did not miss the look of guilt.

A slightly miffed sound puffed out Clark’s nose and he finally eased up a bit of the pressure on Bruce earning himself a soft sigh of something between relief and disappointment.

“I think that thought alone, knowing that you’re only willing to go this far for something like _this_ …” Clark slid off of Bruce, his anger finally making him abandon their game. “It really _ticked_ me off, and I think it’s the only reason I was able to keep going along with this.”

 

“Clark…” Bruce trailed. He then went silent for a long time until his eyes became dim. “Listen Clark…” Bruce started before inhaling deeply. Clark could tell the man was really mulling over his words and it wasn’t until he let out a long breath that he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry…”

_‘What?’_

Clark wasn’t sure if he said the comment out loud or in his mind, regardless of whether he did, Bruce still answered.

“I should’ve never led you to believe that I think you have control issues. The truth of the matter is that I trust your judgement more than just about anyone I know, but at the same time, I do believe you have a tendency to go a little overboard.”

Clark was about to tick his frustration, but Bruce placed a soft hand over Clark’s clenched fist, and looked at him earnestly. 

“However, we can’t all be perfect 100% of the time. Even I can lose my cool and make dumb mistakes. This stupid bet is a perfect example.”

Clark shook his head in fervent agreement, and Bruce’s lips played a slight smile back.

The hand over Clark’s own twitched and Bruce looked down at their fingers.

“That night we got in our argument, I was just a little… _shaken_ up and I…” once again Bruce was struggling with his words. “I thought you were in serious trouble, and I was… _worried_ for you…

I knew the situation wasn’t life threatening but the repercussions of your actions…all that destruction and devastation that followed… I just knew the public backlash against you was going to be something that would emotionally hurt you, and even though everyone thinks you’re indestructible, I know that isn’t true,” Bruce shook his head. “At least not in the parts that really matter to you…”

“Bruce…” Clark mumbled while gazing back at his slightly flustered boyfriend. He could see something cloud Bruce’s normally vibrant royals and deep wrinkles were stitching across his brow.

“It frustrates me so much to see you beat yourself up the way you do. I always wish I couuld do more to help, but when you start getting in your own head, I just don’t feel like I’m ever any real help to you.”

Bruce’s grip tightened and he was still avoiding Clark’s face.

“I wish I had the capacity to be more comforting, but usually my attempts fall… _short_. 

So I thought the least I could do was try to help you in the ways I know how. To give you advice that could help prevent those kinds of situations…at least that much I know how to do, but in the end, I was just too rattled to communicate properly, and we got into this ridiculous argument, and well…”

Bruce finally looked back up to meet Clarke’s eyes, his expression transformed into something much more frank and defiant

“Look, Clark, I told you at the beginning of this relationship I was never going to be a sweet doting person, and you said you were perfectly fine with that.”

Bruce dropped his face back down, and Clark could see the start of a faint flush forming.

“But that still doesn’t mean I don’t want to do things that will make you happy. I just don’t express myself in the same way as you…”

Bruce let out a charginned sigh.

“Honestly, the whole dinner I planned, it wasn’t something I just came up with. I actually…it’s what I wanted to do for you on our anniversary, but I guess I let my ridiculous competitive streak take over, and I wasted the idea on something frivolous. Now I’m going to have to come up with something even better to top it,” Bruce grumbled sourly.

“Also,” Bruce griped while pointing a reproving finger at Clark. “You don’t seem to realize this, but there are plenty of times I’ve tried to cheer up that _frail_ ego of yours.

Such as allowing you to take charge of League situations I already had a handle on, or asking for your assistance on cases I could have dealt with on my own. Hell, sometimes I even _let_ you beat me at chess! So the only reason I knew exactly what to do to manipulate you was because it’s something I’ve already been doing for you for a while now.”

“Really?” Clark blurted with genuine disbelief.

“Yes, but I never did it in such a noticeable way until now…” Bruce trailed before he suddenly pushed away from the gaping Clark and growled.

“Look, I know gestures like this aren’t much, that if you were with someone a little more loving you would receive more of what you deserve, but I...” The anger Bruce was trying to feign quickly fell down to a murmur, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up past Clark’s waist.

“I can only do the things I’m capable of for you. Maybe one day I can learn to do more, but for now, I will try my best to show you how much you mean to me, and I hope that it…that _I’m_ enough…”

“Bruce, you are…” Bruce blinked with confusion when he saw Clark’s body start to shake. Before he could look up and question it, he was suddenly snatched up into a tight embrace. “You really are perfect! I’m so lucky to have you in my life!”

“Clark!” Bruce yelped at the unexpected movement, the slight flush on his cheeks now taking over the entirety of his face. He opened his mouth to complain, but the look of pure joy and adoration glowing back at him was something he couldn’t find the words to protest.

“Bruce, stop being so hard on yourself,” Clark fussed as he squeezed the man a little tighter. “I don’t need you to force yourself for my sake. I love you just the way you are! I always have.”

He pulled away slightly, but kept his cheek rested against Bruce’s chest. The sound of Bruce’s fluttering beat caught his ear and made his smile deepen.

“You’re right. Some days it’s so hard for me to emotionally get through the day. Sometimes I really do think I’m doing more harm than good. That the things the media and the world say about me are true, that I should just hang up my cape and leave it all behind,” he lifted his eyes back at Bruce who was still trying to hide his furious blush.

“But then I look at you, and remember everything you do and stand for, and it just gives me hope and makes me want to continue to do well, to be the kind of man you believe me to be, to never stray from my path.”

Bruce’s breath hitched when he suddenly locked eyes with Clark’s beaming blue expression. He then slightly jerked when he felt Clark’s hand meet his face and lightly brush it.

“Your words, your smile, your very presence is all it takes to heal my soul and gives me more strength than even the sun.” 

Bruce unconsciously leaned into the tender caress, the warmth of Clark’s palm was just too inviting for him to resist. 

Clark’s fingers slightly tingled at the sensation.

“It’s true. At the beginning of this, I told you that the person you are was the person that I fell in love with. You’ve always been enough for me because I love you Bruce …Batman…I love everything you are and everything about you.”

Clark sighed softly and his face furrowed into the shape of guilt and regret.

“I’m just sorry that all this time…that emotionally I let you feel like so much less than what you really mean to me. That I didn’t notice the things you do, the extra effort you’ve put into this relationship that you care so much about me you’ve opened up your beaten heart.”

Clark titled Bruce’s chin forward and leaned in so that their lips were almost meeting.

“That somehow you’ve managed to make me do something I didn’t even think was possible.”

“What?” Bruce barely breathed back.

Clark smiled and replied. “Love you even more.”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at Clark’s simple yet sincere answer. How did this man always make everything in his life seem so easy? As if there wasn’t anything Bruce couldn’t accomplish when they were together. That maybe even his broken battered heart could one day be completely opened and healed.

Before Clark even had a chance to act, Bruce leaned in and captured his lips. The full depth of his love and appreciation revealed through a deep and tender kiss. Clark eagerly accepted it until they were both eventually pulling away and panting heavily.

“Bruce, I could never ask for someone more special and loving in my life. To have someone who works so hard for this relationship and makes me want to do the same. That we both want to do better and make each other exactly that way. I…we really have come a long way from the two idiots on a roof who couldn’t even say I love you.”

“That we have,” Bruce nodded.

“I guess now we’re just trying to find even more ways to say it?”

“That we are.”

Clark’s nose wrinkled.

“But maybe this was the dumbest way we’ve gone about it?”

Bruce smirked. “That it was.”

Clark shook his head and let out a resigned laugh. “Bruce, what are we even doing here? Are we really so comfortable with each other we can be stupid and childish like this?”

“Apparently,” Bruce chuckled before sliding into Clark’s lap and giving the reporter a sly smile. “Though I will say, I’ve heard the plus side to situations like this is the _making up_ part.”

Bruce dug his knees into Clark’s hips and rolled them for added emphases before lulling into the reporter’s ear. “So I’ve heard…”

Clark’s wide eyes drifted back to normal size and his mouth turned to a wolfish grin. 

“Oh, yes, I thoroughly intend to _make it up_ to you,” he captured Bruce’s waist and pulled them both flush together. “A whole month’s worth of making it up.”

“You better,” Bruce snorted back. “And this time no holding back because I promise I don’t intend to, and honestly, I can think of a few dozen other ways to _reveal_ to you the extent of my _love_.”

“Hmm,” Clark hummed while licking his lips. “Well I guess I’m in for a few more pleasant surprises, and in return I will show just how many of your _expectations_ I plan to live up to.”

“I certainly hope so, _Superman_.”

“Oh, you bet I will, _Batman_.”

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I admit when I decided to randomly write this story, I didn’t expect it to end in a pile of fluff. Haha, this was just supposed to be a fun little one shot, but then I ended up getting carried away, and in the end, I used this story to clear up some things in their relationship I didn’t get to do in some of the other stories in this series and now they have grown even closer. Bruce and Clark sure have come a long (good) way ^_^
> 
> Sorry there was never any full blown penetrative sex, but I hope you did enjoy all the juicy teasing that was practically along those lines. I honestly don’t think I have the capacity or talent to write all the deliciously sinful things Bruce and Clark did to each other afterwards, haha. I guess we can all just use our imaginations ;)
> 
> So, who was the winner of their bet? Honestly, they were both being pretty dumb, and I see them both as losers, but then again, they did talk out their problems and level their relationship up even more, so they both kind of won at the end too. Who would have thought so much good can come out of so much stupidity, then again, that is like the very basis of their relationship, haha. Just kiss and admit you love each other already you dummies! But you know, I think in my mind I do see a clear winner of their bet, but I hope I wrote the ending in a way that it could be spun in either direction (depending on your perspective).
> 
> In any case, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I really did miss writing this version of these two. I do have a final fic for this series in mind, but I think I will write it all out next time before posting it so folks don’t have to wait a month or two for any updates. Well, once again, thanks for all the support and sticking with this series so far! Hope to see everyone next time <3


End file.
